Beast Boy the Trigon Slayer
by you know not
Summary: A little skit of how Beast Boy could have saved the entire universe from Trigon in part 2 of "The End".


Disclaimers: It's obvious I do not own the series, or else I would have made the ending more satisfying.

* * *

Sitting on the T-shape tower known as Titans Tower like it was his own personal thrown was Trigon. The world was in complete ruin, everybody aside from his daughter and her friends were petrified into statues, so there was nothing else to do but get some quick shuteye and wait for the rest of his powers to be restored. Unbeknown to the interdimensional demon, that would be his very undoing. It wasn't long after he fell asleep that a very familiar green hummingbird flew into his left ear to initiate the distraction.

The bird flew deeper and deeper into the ear canal, getting ready to start inflicting some pain. Then, once it was right next to the eardrum, the green bird changed into a green whale. Roars of pain could be heard from the outside as the whale felt the place shake this way and that. The earwax on its body felt kind of gross, but it couldn't be helped. Just a little while longer and the fight would be joined outside. However, a slight change of plan came to mind at the last moment.

Instead of shrinking into something small like a bird, the whale changed into something bigger, something that definitely couldn't properly fit inside an ear even that big. Then the roaring got louder, and the shaking got rougher.

* * *

"Yo!" said Cyborg as another one of his sonic blasts bounced harmlessly off of the giant red demon, who was clutching his head in pain. "What's taking BB so long to get his green butt out here?!"

"Perhaps he is in need of the assistance?" Starfire stopped firing her starbolts as a look of confusion and concern crossed her face. "Do you think he is hurt?"

"If he ain't, he's going to get his butt whooped hard on the Gamestation," Cyborg soon dawned a dull look as soon as the words left his mouth before continuing with a shrug. "Well, harder than normal anyways."

"Cyborg! Look!" Starfire cried out as she pointed forward and above them.

For whatever reason, Trigon had stopped yelling and moving. His arms had fallen limp to his sides, aimlessly swinging back and forth. His mouth was hung open a little from the constant yells of pain he had let out. Above all else, the once four red eyes had now become dull and lifeless. Before either of the Titans could comment, the lifeless body of their enemy fell forward into the water-turned-lava bay.

"Oooooookay," said Cyborg with his one eyebrow raised. "That was unexpected."

"What has happened?" said Starfire as she floated down and landed next to her teammate. "Is friend Beast Boy alright?"

Not a second later after she asked, a green hummingbird flew out of the now dead giant's left ear and made its way to them. Once it was hovering over a solid platform, the bird became a green hound dog and started shaking off as much of the earwax as possible.

"Yo! Cut that out!" Cyborg raised his robotic arms to keep as much of the earwax away from his face as possible. "You're getting that gunk all over me!"

"During my time here on Earth I have been covered in many most dissatisfying things...this would be the sixth worst one out of them all," Starfire grimaced as she, too, kept her arms up to protect her face from the earwax being flung their way.

After the dog was done with shaking itself—though not completely clean—it turned into the green shape-shifter of the team known as Beast Boy. "Ha ha, sorry about that," he gave an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "But demon earwax is really nasty," his eyes then shot open as though he just realized something before he stared at Starfire in confusion. "...Sixth?

Then in a bright flash of light, Trigon vanished, and the whole city turned back to normal, as well as its citizens. The three heroes blinked at the suddenness of it all.

"Um...what just happened?" said Cyborg.

"That's what I want to know," came a very familiar monotonous and yet feminine voice.

The three turned around as they all cried out "Raven!" as one. Next to her was their leader, Robin, as well, who was equally as confused.

"Where's Trigon?" said Robin, keeping vigilant for any surprises. "I thought you guys were keeping him distracted."

"You won't believe this, but..." Cyborg began as he was getting ready to gesture with his head and eyes.

"Oh friends, it is glorious!" Starfire flew in front of her two now returned teammates, just inches away from them. "Trigon has been vanquished and can do no more harm!"

"Wait..." Raven backed away a little in shock, and a little because she wanted a bit more personal space than what the other girl on the team was providing. "Trigon is gone? How? Who? No one can hurt him."

"Unless you go inside his head anyways, ha ha ha," Beast Boy gave off a proud grin.

"How did you manage to pull it off?" Robin tilted his head, while squinting his eyes in curiosity.

"It was all thanks to BB here," Cyborg gave a small pat on the green boys back.

"Beast Boy?" Robin's eyes widen for a brief moment at the reveal.

"You got to be kidding me," Raven gave a skeptical look.

"It's true," Beast Boy's grin now turning into a full-blown smile. "I just went inside his ear and turned into the biggest animal I could think of. All that pressure so close to his brain must have been too much for him to handle."

"Again, you got to be kidding me," a frown found itself on Raven's face as she couldn't decided if she was disappointed in the answer she was given or herself. "All these years of being told about how unstoppable he is, and you killed him just like that?"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like you had a lot of reliable sources, Raven," Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"Most of the information I got were from books from Azarath," a scowl growing on Raven's face.

"And they all died because of Trigon," Beast Boy crossed his arms before giving a frown. "If they had so much knowledge about him, then they would have taken care of him a long time ago."

Raven let out a huff as she crossed her arms. Not even the end of the world would she admit to him being right about that.

"Robin?" Starfire stared at said person, gaining his attention. "Where is Slade?"

"Yeah man, he was with you last time I checked," Cyborg started scanning their surroundings. "What happened?"

"We went our separate ways when our paths to our goals started to diverge," Robin couldn't help glaring just by thinking of the man. "Turns out he was trying to revive himself by restoring his body and that he really was dead after Terra betrayed him this whole time."

"Do you think he had succeeded before our time of victory?" Starfire tapped a finger against her lip in thought.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the soul of Slade was suddenly heard screaming as his spirit was being pulled up from the ground and dragged up higher and higher into the sky until it was nothing more than a speck.

"I'm going to guess no," Beast Boy's eyes were wide from shock before shaking it off and staring back at his teammates with a grin on his face. "So I guess that means I defeated two of our enemies in one go, huh?"

"We'll discuss that later," Robin grumbled as a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Friends?" Starfire spoke up as she continued to stare at the sky. "Slade is-was a bad man, correct?" even without looking, she knew her friends were nodding at the question. "Then why is he going up instead of the down? Is that not where bad men like him go when they die?"

"Knowing Slade, he probably would have just taken over the place anyways," said Raven before letting out a sigh and resting a hand on the Tamaranean's shoulder. "Trust me, this is for the best."

"But-" Starfire raised a finger up as she got ready to asks a question.

"For. The. Best," the glare from Raven's eyes was enough to stop any further discussion about Slade's sentence in the afterlife.

"Sooooooooooooo, anyone else wondering where Trigon went after he died?" Beast Boy placed one of his hands under his chin in thought.

Raven let out a slightly irritated sigh. "Beast Boy," she began slowly. "Trigon was a demon that was known as the incarnation of evil itself," she frowned at the changeling in disappointed. "You need a soul for you to go anywhere after you die, and Trigon literally never had one."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the soul of Trigon was suddenly heard screaming as his spirit was being pulled up from the ground and dragged up higher and higher into the sky until it was nothing more than a red speck.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore," Raven then opened a portal leading back to the inside of their tower, gesturing to the others to follow inside. Everyone silently followed, and no one spoke a word for the rest of the day.


End file.
